Don't Forget About This
by ladyluckx13
Summary: Suzanne is a sarcastic girl and opens her heart to a jack ass, knowing he can show her real love.. DM/OC M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT.


"Suzanne, you've gotten yourself in too much trouble, we're sending you to a special school," Mrs. Prewett told her daughter, with her husband next to her for support.

"You're sending me away to school?" she asked enraged as she read a letter from a school, "to a school of witchcraft and wizardry? Is this a bloody joke?" she screamed, throwing the letter at the wall. She collapsed onto the couch, tears in her eyes, "I have to leave my life, my friends, my school, everything just because a school headmaster _recommends it_," she raged on.

She stood, and looked around the room, tears welling up in her eyes and slowly sliding down her porcelain skin. Mrs. Prewett looked and her daughter, then at the ground, "Honey, you know we don't know what else to do. We know this is going to sound weird, but you received this letter when you were eleven, but your father and I saw how happy you were being well regular and we decided to hide your powers from you," she finished, grabbing her husband's hand, and then reached to take her daughters hand in the other.

_One Week Later_

"I can't believe you're making me do this. I don't have powers like these kids," she raged, as a bolt of lightening shot down behind her.

"Sweets, it's going to be fine, they'll teach you," her mother smiled as she watched her daughter walk up the stairs to the main entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Suzanne turned to her parents and went to hug them, she kissed them both and bid them farewell before heading up the stairs to her new school, her dog walking behind her, with an owl on its' back.

She opened the door and walked to where a tall woman stood with her back to her, "Welcome Miss Prewett," the woman said before turning around and revealing her older figure. "I hear you were having trouble in muggle school, a bit to sarcastic for their liking," she spoke defiantly and with such esteem Suzanne couldn't help but be mesmerized for a moment.

"I didn't have trouble in muggle school, I got in trouble. Big difference," Suzanne answered, bending to remove the owl from her puppy's back.

"Be that as it may, come this way and I'll have the sorting hat sort you into the correct house," she said forcing a smile to her face, and walking toward the woman's office. "Oh dear, I didn't introduce myself, I'm headmistress McGonagall, you may simply call me headmistress," she said before opening the door to her office and letting Suzanne in, closing it behind her.

"Sit here," the headmistress commanded patting a stool, and walking to a nearby closet and opening, pulling out a strange witch hat.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Suzanne demanded, rising from where she sat.

The headmistress put the strange hat on Suzanne's head. Like the magic it was, the hat came to life and ruffled in thought, "Slytherin," it shouted before shutting down once more.

Headmistress McGonagall looked over at Suzanne, "Ah Slytherin, house of the sly and cunning. I'll show you to your common room."

_Six Months Later_

"UGH! Shut up!" Suzanne sighed, as Pansy went on and on about her little crush on a certain platinum blond boy. "No one gives a damn about you and Draco!" she said again, a little more angrily.

Pansy put her hand on chest in mock insult. Suzanne rolled her eyes and Pansy's mouth dropped open, "Look Suzanne, you've been here six months, and don't think that you can just replace me, you're related to the Weasleys for Merlin's sake," she laughed harshly.

Suzanne's face turned red in anger and lightning shot down to her, "What the hell was that?" Pansy asked, scared.

"Don't you dare make fun of my family. You only wish you had a family that actually cared. My family loves me for who I am, you're only loved because you're everything they want you to be," she said harshly, glaring daggers and the short, dark haired girl.

Pansy looked her and her and all of her friends stormed off, they all never really like her anyway. Suzanne was friends with people from different houses, which was severely frowned upon in Slytherin.

"I see you're fitting in well," a sarcastic voice spoke from behind her. Suzanne rolled her eyes knowing full well who it was.

"Draco," she spoke his name like poison on her tongue, "I'm fitting in just fine, thanks," she spat acidly, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Really? That's strange because from where I sit you seem to just piss people off," he said, the Malfoy smirk spreading across his face.

"I was born to be my own person, if I piss people off in the process, so be it," she smirked as she walked to the couch.

Draco laughed beside himself, "Well you don't piss me off," he said looking at her, and when she looked up he immediately looked away.

"Aw, does Draco have a little crush on me?" Suzanne teased, laughing a little.

Draco smirked and shut her up by pressing his lips lightly to hers, taking her completely off guard. Suzanne paused for a moment before pushing him away, "What are you doing?" she asked unconsciously licking her lips.

"Well now I'm talking, but I was kissing you and enjoying it at that," he smiled and Suzanne raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk on her face. And this time, she took him off guard, she pressed her lips to his and darted her tongue across his bottom lip. He smiled against her lips and opened his mouth and let his tongue flirt mysteriously with hers. Suzanne laughed against his lips and he wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a little whimper, "Where are you taking me?" she giggled clinging tighter to him.

"I need to take you somewhere," he said moving towards the door, "out of the common room."

Suzanne laughed, "Well can I walk there?" she asked, wriggling in his arms.

"Nope, I have to be in control," he smirked before Suzanne buried her face in his neck. She giggled and kicked her legs as he opened the door and put her down. "Here we are," he said taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

Suzanne almost laughed aloud when she saw that they were in the Prefect's bathroom. "Oh, and just what do you want to do here?" she asked him, raising and eyebrow and biting her bottom lip.

He let out a low growl and walked with a sexy swagger toward her. She looked at him and smiled a little as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her jaw, then kissed her lips gently.

She smiled into his lips and whispered, "How bad do you want me?" she asked him as she let her hands travel over her clothed chest and removed his cloak before stepping away. She kicked her shoes and socks of f and moved away from him, gracefully.

"Oh, I want you so bad," he said, his voice cracking a little with excitement. She giggled as he stalked toward her, "So bad it hurts," he smirked as he pushed her against the wall.

She smiled and put her lips only inches from his and whispered, "Don't tell me, show me," she said, running her fingers down his chest. He smirked and crashed his lips into hers, with more passion than before.

She pulled away, letting her lips graze his jaw, then his neck. She lightly bit his ear and giggled, "I'll show you," she whispered seductively. Suzanne pulled away and took her robes off, leaving her clad in her knickers and bra. She gave him a sly smile and dove into the tub. He watched her in fascination as she swam around much like a goddess.

When she emerged from under the water, a smile spread across her face, "Are you going to just watch me, or are you going to help?" she asked turning and motioning to the clasp on her bra. Draco smirked and shed his clothes like Suzanne had moments before. His chiseled muscles and firm body made her smile. He smirked at her reaction and moved swiftly to her and smirked before capturing her lips.

He kissed her chest, and her neck like her cared about her. She tossed her head back, her wet golden blond hair cascading down her back and his platinum blond hiding her breasts. She laughed as his hair tickled her. "You're amazing," he whispered into her skin, as he ran his hand down her thigh, then up to her folds. She let out a small whimper as he thrust a finger into her, and he was pleasantly rewarded by her moans. And with that he put another finger into her and put his thumb on her nub, massaging it gently. She leaned onto him and kissed his neck and shoulder.

"Your turn," she said flipping their positions and motioning him out of the water. He did as he was told and smiled. She kissed his inner thigh and let her tongue graze the tip of his boxers. "Let me show you how we muggles do it," she smirked and pulled his boxers off, and licked her lips. Draco's breath caught and he inhaled nervously, as she moved toward him, and put her lips to his head. Then, she engulfed all of him, and licked him before sucking lightly. He dropped his head back and let out a deep throaty moan. She smirked and sucked him until he came in her mouth, filling her with a salty mixture. She swallowed and smirked, looking deep into his eyes.

"One last thing," she said hopping up the side of the pool with just her knickers on.

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked her, putting her below him.

She giggled and looked into his eyes, "Do you like me?" she asked him, sitting up a little.

"No," he said as a look of pure and utter hurt swept across her face. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her so their eyes met, "I love you. I love it when walk, when you talk, I love everything about you. You're not like the rest of us, you don't judge me and yet you make me feel like no other girl has," he said it all, blushing violently.

She giggled and looked at him, tears in her eyes, "Make love to me," she whispered to him, moving her head back a little and smiling, "Please," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed her lightly, "If you're sure," he said pulling away and resting at her entrance. She nodded her approval and he kissed her forehead. He slowly pushed into her, breaking her barrier. A single tear slid down her cheek and he gently kissed it away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I wish I could make the pain go away," he told her.

"Hold still," she told him, he did as was told and after a moment she told him move slowly. He did so and a pleasured moan escaped her lips. He smirked, and one escaped his, quieter than hers, but just as pleasured. As he pushed in and out of her, she let out a small cry and he captured her lips in his.

"I love you," she whispered to him as he laid on top of her, still in her.

"Don't forget about this," he whispered to her, and staring her in the eyes.

She looked at him and stood up, gathering her clothes, "Never," she said as she dressed before kissing him soundly and passionately.


End file.
